


Where The Road Turns to Sky

by Merfilly



Series: Divided by War, United in Violence [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream conned his way back from the dead, and he knows one mech who can teach him... if he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Road Turns to Sky

One of these vorns, Jazz might get used to the idea that a mech could deactivate and then come back. However, while it made sense for Prime, because he was **Prime** , he couldn't quite believe his optics and the image they were relaying to him now. Because if there had ever been a glitch that the universe itself wanted to be rid of, that glitch's name was Starscream.

"You're back?" Jazz asked, aware that his voice mingled the disbelief, and maybe a touch of joy.

Starscream's wings jerked up and out in proud defiance of the entire universe. "I wasn't about to let Prime upstage me!" the Seeker huffed out indignantly.

Jazz had to chuckle; even deactivation couldn't change Starscream, not in the most fundamental ways.

"Can't say I'm all that glad to see you," Jazz made himself say, swallowing the lie as part of all he had been since a very long ago confrontation in Vos. "Course, things didn't quite quiet down with that rustbucket Galvatron running around, but it was a different kind of party."

Starscream scowled at him, then took a long moment to appraise the saboteur. "Jazz."

The use of his designation in that tone, the one that was less demand and more request, slapped Jazz straight in the spark with a clench of feeling he had sworn was gone.

"Yeah, Screamer?" Jazz answered, as casual and easy as he ever pretended to be.

"I need to know things, and I know few worth listening to," Starscream said. "I heard someone opened the Wingtip Club," he added, blatantly inviting, with a layer that Jazz almost thought was needy.

Starscream didn't do needy. Not at him. At least, not in many, many vorns. Despite the fact he ought to say 'no', despite knowing that Starscream was just attempting to use him as nothing more than a convenient resource, Jazz wavered.

"After all, who better to help me adapt, all over again?" Starscream added, his crimson optics meeting Jazz's blue ones in challenge and plea at once.

Jazz could no more resist that then stop functioning; it called to him on too many levels. "Well, it won't be the Wingtip. Pits-spawned Unicronians go there. We'll check out the Greaser's Run," Jazz told him, walking over to Starscream's side, aware of the cliff he stood on once more, and promising himself he would not fall.


End file.
